Destiny Awakened
by Figgs
Summary: Kilik is looking back on his adventures and reliving them from his life now as a master, a teacher, and a lonely man.  From the fire at the monastery and the murdering of his family, to his last moments with Xianghua-For life, for death, Destiny Awakened
1. After the Fire

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kilik, any other character associated with the Soul Calibur series, or the series itself.

**Author Notes**: I've been a fan of Soul Calibur since I was a little girl so I decided to make the Soul Calibur story easier to follow. Kilik also has always been an interesting character to me. So, with that I am taking Kilik's story and making him relive it. The excerpts at the beginnings of chapters are what he's thinking NOW, because this story is him, basically looking back. I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is encouraged. :)

**Destiny Awakened**

_The crisp air filled my lungs as I paced the crippling garden, in all of its dry color and desiccated feel. Almost as desolate as the life inside of me. But nothing could be as isolated, as abandoned, as the one who stands in their own garden wondering why the trees can't reason. Perhaps it is the will of science, perhaps the will of God, or perhaps just the changing of the seasons. All that talks back is the wind, in hushed, confusing whispers- only bringing on more questions to unrequited answers._

_Everything is gone now. And all that remains is to rebuild whatever I have left and purge the evil from this ice-cold heart I bear in my chest. And from the rest of the world._

**After the Fire**

I trudged on, dragging Kali-Yuga along behind me. If I deserved to be drug across the earth, as did it. After the evil seed hailed down on the temple, there seemed no point to anything. Xianglian fell at my hand, my staff, my evil. The only thing remaining was to keep moving…but how? How can you move at all when your best friend, your sister died to save you?

What made you so special?

I collapsed in exhaustion in the lonely hills under a tree, wilted and infected with poison ivy. My head was pounding; I was drained of all energy but my body itched to move. Perhaps I was not drained of all energy. Suddenly, I began shaking violently in a crippled heap on the ground. My chest erupted with an agonizing pain that rushed through my body. I clutched my torso with the same intensity as it clutched me. Trembling, I grasped the Dvapara-Yuga across my shoulder, asking for forgiveness or whatever would rid of the torture.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Everything faded to black.

**XXX**

I woke to the sunlight, flooding through the room, wrapping me in a warm ribbon of serenity. A cool breeze swept chestnut hair into my eyes. Brushing it away, I sat up from my snug bed, stuffed with straw and disguised with cotton sheets. My surroundings were picturesque and most pleasing to the eye. It truly felt like a home, as much of a home as I had ever stumbled upon in my short life of 19 years. The walls and floors of timber, the small dresser filled with fresh linens, the small candle next to the book titled "Wushu: A Majestic Story", even down to the green wildflowers which were crammed humorously into a tall glass of water- everything was peaceful- serene, if you will. I felt… alive.

Standing from my bed, I stepped over to the window. The view, as I had suspected, was even more incredible than the room itself. The dwelling rested on a crystal lake, sparkling with beauty and tranquility. There was an island in the middle of the lake, made of stone and perfectly parallel to the calm waters below. Why it was there, I would soon find out.

Breaking the hypnosis of the scenery, my hands reached up to grip Dvapara-Yuga. Its absence struck me like a stone to the skull. I turned around and darted to the door, ready to slay anyone who merely held it in their hands. Opening the door, I met a surprise standing on the other side. Readying myself, I positioned for a fight, just as I had been taught in the monastery.

"Where is it? I know you have it," I growled at the old man before me. His white hair was tucked in a ponytail and his beard of the same color engulfing his chin and a strange symbol on his forehead, one I was unfamiliar with.

"Safe. I promise." The man paused, scrutinizing me. "Good posture," he reassured, stroking his beard. "However, your legs need to be spread out more. Seeing as I can-…" He pushed me off balance with one hand.

I felt threatened. I was not sure if injuring an elder was against any code, especially seeing as he was an obvious professional. Pushing my doubts aside, I lunged at the man. Aiming at his chest, he saw it coming and seized my arm, pulling me forward and around, pinning me against the wall.

"Good form. However, mere intelligence is not the only necessity. You must be wise, intelligent, and strong willed. These three principles will keep you ready and steady against the forces of evil." He released me from his grasp.

Realizing my own weakness and the elder's strength, I stepped aside. My only key to Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga was reason.

"Sir, if you would not lend me my ornament, will you, at the very least, lend me my staff?"

The man laughed. "Boy, you will earn your trinkets after your training is complete. You may feel free to address me as Master from now until your lessons have finished." He began to walk back down the hall from which he arrived. "I'm fixing an particularly appetizing meal if you would like to join me for a quick snack before you endure the most grueling training you have ever encountered. Your monastery has nothing on me, little one."

His laugh rang back through the hall. Muttering to himself, he spewed, "Ignorant younglings."

Narrowing my eyes at the comment, I trudged down the hall- the ill-equipped, under-trained, ignorant youngling.


	2. The Training

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kilik, any other character associated with the Soul Calibur series, or the series itself.

**Author Notes**: Decided to post this one since it was already written and chapter one just isn't enough to say whether I should keep going. Short chapter but more will be coming. Read on!

**The Training**

_I remember her laughing- leaping into my arms. We thought it was over. Bent over Xianglian's resting place in the green, grassy meadows, I prayed we'd done the right thing. I was reassured as she, the joy in my eyes then and now, crossed my mind one last time. But that dancing, smiling girl I had been with for so many adventures… reminded me too much of the one still buried beneath my feet._

_I remember discovering the evil running deeper than one soul; plunging into the hearts of millions, infecting them until none of them was left to save, to cure._

_I remember her unwavering face as I gripped the sword with pure intensity. She wrapped her arms around me, crying that she would never let go. And she never did; even as we fell to our death into a purgatory of hallucinations._

_I remember our bodies restored and our lives renewed- right where they left off._

_I remember running from her._

_And never looking back._

_Until now._

I sloshed my spoon around in the amazingly unappetizing goop mocking me from the bowl. _Particularly appetizing_... I rolled my eyes as I stuffed another spoonful of slush into my mouth, trying to keep it from spewing back out. My new so-called "Master" laughed at my pathetic attempts to down the grotesque substance. He stood washing a few wooden platters in a basin and drying them with raged linens.

With much difficulty, I managed to swallow. I looked up from my bowl almost sweating.

"Particularly appetizing?"

The white-haired man turned to face me from his position at the counter. "Is it not but up for interpretation? Everything is perspective, boy. What I consider to be soft, you may consider to be rough; what I consider to be simple, you may find some difficulty; and what I find appetizing, you may find absolutely repulsive."

I looked down at the bowl again. "Then perhaps you would like mine?"

The man looked at me again with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Of course not. It's absolutely repulsive."

With a grumble, I went back to finishing my breakfast.

**XXX**

"Your first lesson is control, containment, and purification."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

The teacher laid a soft hand on the shoulder of his student. "You have been infected. By an evil energy." I looked at him with wide, confused eyes. He turned around, his hands clasped behind his back. "It is my job, as your Master, to help you control this energy- as you can never rid of it. Dvapara-Yuga can contain it, but not for long. That is why I am not permitting you to so much as see it until your training is complete."

I stepped off to his side, staring up at him. "How are you going to teach me something you have never experienced?"

The Master twisted his head to see my face. "You know nothing of me, boy." His face seemed malformed when these words were spoken. A man keeping a well-hidden secret for too long. His expression quickly switched back to its original authoritarian façade. "And speaking of which, I do not know your name."

"Kilik."

"Well Kilik, your training begins now."

**XXX**

The first day of training was one of pain and torture. It mostly consisted of my remembering horrible memories, channeling an incredible energy, and then attempting to control that energy. The pain was as intense and as unbearable as the night before, and Dvapara-Yuga was not there to comfort me like last time. I only succeeded once, but it was enough. Master explained that this controlled energy could then be used in combat, but that was to be saved for another lesson.

"We'll work with this more tomorrow. You've been through enough today. Relax, eat something, take a walk around the lake house. You'll be staying here for a while."

I struggled to stand. When I finally managed myself on two feet, I trudged back to the lake house, tripped through the door, stumbled through the hall, and threw myself onto my bed. It may have only been afternoon, but sleep came over me like a wave of serenity and beauty.


End file.
